Harry Potter e o Tumulo dos Vagalumes
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-Fluffy/HP&LL-Pós ODF livro5 - Uma fic poética, sobre amizade, amor e morte... leia se quiser se emocionar.
1. Engolindo no som do meu grito

Imaginary é música original do Evanescence. Harry Potter e afins são propriedade de J.K.Rowling, Warner etc... Isso é uma songfic(?) sem fins comerciais.

**Título: **_H.P. e o Túmulo dos Vaga-lumes_

**Autor: **_MEL Morgan Weasley_

**Gênero: **_Songfic(?)_

**Spoilers:**_ 5° livro._

**Censura: **_13 anos._

_**2003-**_Sim não imagino porque não postei antes... mas uma amiguinha pediu pra eu repostá-la e não pude negar_**.**_

* * *

Harry Potter e o Tumulo dos Vaga-lumes.

**-01-**

**swallowed up in the sound of my screaming / Engolindo no som do meu grito  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights / Não pode cessar o medo das noites silenciosas**

Talvez por isso não dormisse mais, era para não escutar o grito.  
Algo quebrado e perdido lá no fundo onde a esperança se ausentava, ou se esquecia de ir visitar... e ás vezes, bem ás vezes, chegava a acreditar que não fazia sentido algum continuar de olhos abertos, porque mesmo que houvesse a maior luz na terra...

Ainda haveria aquela ponta de escuridão nas dobras fofas de seus sonhos...

Esperando um único momento de relaxo.

Um único descuido.

E nas madrugadas insones, Harry repetia que não podia se deixar levar pelo medo, pela tristeza ou solidão... porque era corajoso, se não era feliz, pelo menos fora alegre e nunca, nunca estava sozinho.

Não de verdade... acariciou as penas brancas da coruja que voltava com mais um rato no bico, não havia modo de faze-la parar de traze-los.

-Ajudaria se ás vezes você comesse lá fora Edwiges...- disse baixo.

A coruja, pousada em cima da gaiola, arrepiou as penas e com uma pata segurou o rato e pôs-se a comer esfiapando-o como se fosse um banquete.

-Teimosa.- Harry disse encostando de leve a janela.

No ano anterior fora um verdadeiro inferno de calor, esse ano, porém havia uma brisa fria... como se o mundo se revoltasse dos maus cometidos.

Ou simplesmente, aquele frio não era natural... pensou sentindo um arrepio nos braços.

A coruja largou o rato e refugiou-se assustada em seu ombro e quando voltou a olhar para fora percebeu que toda a rua se apagava.

Eles retornavam.

Havia um estranho silêncio que crescia a sua volta antes de opressivamente se instalar até o fundo do seu ser...

Eram tantos.

Quando o primeiro se elevou até o nível de sua janela e o encarou, mesmo não tendo olhos, sentiu a mesma sensação de desfalecimento da primeira vez que os vira de perto...

Tantos, tão perto, tão frios e escuros... os gritos se confundiam.

Achava que nunca mais escutaria o som dos gritos de sua mãe... mas lá ao longe como se viessem do próprio horizonte, podia distinguir seu nome nos gritos angustiosos e distantes, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia o berros do primo gritando, "Não! Não..." a apenas uma parede de distância.

A comoção no corredor tampouco o tirou do estado de torpor que estava ao encarar a criatura ainda parada do outro lado da sua janela, como um fantasma negro.

A sua porta aberta numa única pancada seca fez com que desviasse o olhar.

-O que você está fazendo com meu filho! Seu delinqüente!- disse seu tio se aproximando furioso mais encolhido e tremendo.- O que está fazendo?- perguntou de novo incapaz de se aproximar mais, a cara sempre tão vermelha agora estava mais pálida do que nunca tinha visto.

-Não fiz nada.- disse baixo.

-MENTIRA! Isso é coisa sua! Parece até que vai nevar... em pleno verão!- O tio continuou a falar, mas deu alguns passos para trás mais branco ainda.

-Não sou eu.- disse ainda baixo.- São eles...- olhou-os do lado de fora. Parados como se o próprio tempo tivesse parado...

-Eles? Que eles?- disse o tio num movimento rápido para seu corpanzil e olhou para fora.- Não há nada lá fora... é você, ficou mais forte perto de você!

-Você não pode vê-los... tem sorte.- disse ainda baixo.

Um relâmpago azul envolveu o dementador que se aproximou mais, fazendo-o recuar...

-O que foi isso?- perguntou a tia também se aproximando apertando os olhos claros.

-Isso o quê? Perguntou seu tio.

-Isso tudo.- ela respondeu secamente.

Se fosse um caso de novamente estar angustiado com a falta de lógica nas ocorrências de sua vida teria perguntado se ela realmente tinha visto o relâmpago azul... mas não precisava, sabia que Petûnia tinha visto, olhou-a e respondeu.

-Esse, eu acho, é o feitiço que nos protege.- voltou a olhar para fora.

Era lindo, como uma enorme cúpula de energia azul celeste, cada vez mais forte por causa do número de dementadores que simultaneamente tentava passar por ela.

-Então é você que está fazendo isso!- Valter disse puxando-o pelo braço para encara-lo.

Talvez pelo som irritado que saiu da sua garganta ou pelo olhar frio de desprezo que sabia estar dando, Valter Dursley largou seu braço, Harry disse muito pausadamente na calma que se tornara comum depois de sua volta.

-Não... não estou fazendo nada.- estendeu a mão para a janela como se fosse mostrar algo- como você pode "não" ver estamos cercados de dementadores, mas o feitiço feito para me proteger por Dumbledore os mantém afastados, protegendo a todos "nós"...

-Dementóides?- Valter disse.- Aqueles...

-De-men-ta-do-res... não é difícil é?- disse friamente.

-Aqueles que vieram atrás de Duda?

-Não... aqueles que vieram atrás de mim, e se não se importam quero dormir!- disse empurrando os tios para fora do quarto.- eles não podem entrar... portanto boa noite!

Antes de fechar a porta seus olhos cruzaram com os olhos frios da tia.

-Espero que eles não possam entrar mesmo...- ela resmungou.

Fechou a porta sem responder... se virando para o olhar o espetáculo de luzes azuis que quase ninguém mais podia ver...

E que duraria por muito tempo ainda.

Tempo que não percebeu porque sua cabeça doía cada vez mais.

E sentado na cama olhando as luzes azuis... voltou a pensar que não poderia dormir novamente...

Porque não queria ter pesadelos.


	2. A deusa da luz imaginária

-02-

**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming / Ah, quanto eu alongo pelo profundo sonho dormente  
the goddess of imaginary light / A deusa da luz imaginária**

Ao se virar na cama a cascata de ouro brilhante escorreu pela borda, meio embaraçado... mas ainda brilhante sob a luz da lua que entrava pela janela na parede ao lado e mais próxima da cama...

Em seu mundo de sonhos não havia dor, medo ou vergonha e em seu mundo de sonhos havia coisas magníficas, pacíficas e tão perfeitas...

No seu mundo de sonhos havia sua mãe...

Num lugar onde as pessoas não a podiam julgar e não podia se sentir sozinha...

Pena que os sonhos são feitos de cristal e silêncio.

Rompem-se tão fácil...

Abriu os imensos olhos azuis cor do céu e senta-se na cama... foi um estranho estalo alto que a acordou... mas talvez apenas estivesse sonhando... então mais algum som lhe chama atenção.

Veio de baixo, com uma calma enorme afasta o cobertor fofinho, esse verão estava tão frio... pensou olhando o cobertor, pegou o enorme roupão roxo e jogou por cima de sua camisola verde água que estava um pouco rasgada na alça esquerda e tinha um pufoso bordado com a enorme língua formando um "BOA NOITE" em seu peito.

O fato da camisola estar mais justa que antes a incomoda... gosta tanto dessa camisola, foi sua mãe que escolheu. Calçou os chinelos peludos e saiu para fora do quarto... a casa inteira se mantinha em silêncio... exceto o novo som de batida que agora parecia vir da cozinha...

Havia uma luz lá.

Desceu a escada como se fizesse isso por hábito e olhou para dentro do cômodo iluminado.

-Papai.- disse como se não falasse com ninguém.

-Ah... Loony...- disse o homem se virando com uma xícara na mão.- Acordei você.

Foi uma afirmação não uma pergunta.

-Tomando chá.

Foi outra afirmação.

-A Edição de amanhã só ficou pronta agora, mas finalmente teremos os Bufadores na capa.- ele disse sentando-se calmamente.

A garota o olhou um pouco antes de puxar uma xícara também e sentar-se ao lado do pai, estava feliz, muito. Seu pai estendeu a mão e fez carinho nos cabelos longos e bagunçados da filha, ambos sorriam e ficaram em silêncio até o fim do chá.

-Coisas estranhas aconteceram hoje.- disse ele mais sério do que nunca ela tinha visto.- Loony... por um acaso não conhece ninguém com quem passar o verão?

-O que eles disseram dessa vez?- ela perguntou olhando o fundo da xícara desinteressadamente.

-Os Weasleys moram aqui perto... você não amiga da menina deles?

-Então acha que eles virão aqui?

Não precisou de resposta o olhar de seu pai já era suficiente, aquele azul escuro e fundo sempre tão luminoso agora estava um pouco preocupado... as coisas no mundo haviam mudado ainda mais... e sentia que logo, logo essas mudanças também afetariam seu lar.

Seu recanto imaculado.

-Tenho que ir dormir, amanhã é a distribuição...

-Envio um bilhete para Gina...

-Se lembrar eu venho para o almoço.

-Se puder eu lhe mando um bilhete lembrando.

Sorriram e juntos subiram e seu pai ainda lhe deu um beijo na testa antes dela entrar no quarto.

Nenhuma preocupação prévia pode evitar que a garota de logos cabelos loiros e mal cortados voltasse a seu quarto e deixando o roupão roxo na cadeira olhasse para fora... uma noite tão linda, não, nada ia preocupa-la agora diante de tão bons sonhos prometidos... com o corpo iluminado com a luz da lua voltou a se alojar no seu cobertor quentinho e olhando no teto do seu quarto olhou os carneirinhos que pintados ainda pulavam uma cerca florida e desbotada pelos anos em que faziam a mesma coisas... com o tempo achava isso tão monótono, não sabia porque os carneirinhos insistiam em ir e vir pela cerca... fazendo sempre a mesma coisa.

Ao longe apenas dois pastavam, alheios a brincadeira repetitiva... Apenas dois.  
Os únicos verdadeiramente felizes.

Luna sorriu e se virou na cama. A cascata de cabelos voltou a cair para fora.


	3. monstros chamando o meu nome

-03-

**I linger in the doorway / Eu demorei na passagem da porta  
of alarm clock screaming / O alarme do relógio gritando  
monsters calling my name / monstros chamando o meu nome**

Ninguém percebeu os dementadores, segundo sua tia a vizinha apenas comentara que estava mais frio que o normal e culpava a poluição no planeta... Duda não ficava no mesmo cômodo que ele nem por decreto e da Ordem apenas recebera a confirmação de que pela madrugada Aurores haviam dispersado os dementadores... mas não havia mais nada no bilhete sobre sair dali...

Não demorou para que a rotina torturante das férias o desligasse o suficientemente a ponto de esquecer o próprio aniversário, a primeira coruja a aparecer foi Píchi.

E isso não fez diferença. Não comemorava seu aniversário mesmo... nunca havia, apenas se acostumara do nada a esperar algo... e se não tinha lembrado, não fazia tanta diferença assim... claro que não seria agradável se os amigos esquecessem... e quando o assunto o encheu a paciência apenas ficou deitado olhando o teto.

Só muito mais tarde a noitinha deitado na cama olhando o buraco da tábua no chão, devorando os biscoitos que a mãe de Rony mandara e com todas as cartas e bilhetes dos amigos espalhados é que ao ler os cartões e cartas finalmente sorriu.

O alívio de sair dali... mesmo que fosse para o Largo.

Imaginara muitas vezes como seria retornar ao Largo vazio de Sirius... pisar naquele lugar ausente de vida, cheio de lembranças, dolorosas de todas as maneiras por causa de um ano difícil e com tudo retornando ao rumo... por mais torto que esse rumo fosse.

Era como renascer... ser uma fênix para o mundo bruxo do qual ficava isolado nesse período.

Mas dessa vez seria um tanto doloroso demais voltar.

Quando deixou Alfeneiros com a guarda foi para abraçar o céu estrelado... montado na vassoura e desiludido.  
Desilusão... será que os bruxos sabiam do significado dessa palavra?

DESILUSÃO.

O fato de perder a ilusão de algo... acabar de iludir-se, deixar de ter ilusões.

DESPERTAR... talvez.

Por isso demorou para passar na porta... Lupin meio que o puxou para dentro... foi mais difícil do que pensou que seria...

O lugar estava vazio... só ele ali, ele e Lupin, por vezes Thonks, por mais movimento que houvesse ás vezes... não era autorizado a permanecer nos lugares onde se reuniam... por mais que fosse o assunto em várias dessas reuniões... sentia falta de companhia e as promessas de ir a Toca pareciam vagas... sabia muito bem que não era seguro.

O que não evitava o fato de sentir-se só e com saudades...

Pela manhã quando o alarme do relógio novo que Hermione lhe mandara de presente despertava ficava de olhos fechados, desejando.

Desejando tudo ser um sonho ruim e voltar, mesmo que fosse angustiante, voltar um ano atrás...

Faria tanta coisa diferente...

Aceitaria de bom grado o rótulo de LOUCO... se isso pudesse trazer o padrinho de volta...

Ou desejando, de modo mais humilde, que os amigos estivessem ali...

Seria tão mais fácil.

Seria tão mais fácil levantar e ir até a cozinha beber algo e mastigar algo sem vontade apenas pelo hábito e pela necessidade física... seria tão mais fácil suportar as horas que se arrastavam escutando o arranhar triste do hipogrifo solitário e adoecido de saudade...

Que o ignorava mesmo quando levava comida.

E quando Bicuço finalmente foi levado embora, foi sua vez de ficar doente... sabia que era isso quando deixou de sair da cama entediado com tudo... demorou um dia inteiro para perceberem, no auge da confusão, de que ele não havia descido comer...

Disse que apenas estava distraído, fingindo ler um livro. As horas solitárias escutando Monstro o amaldiçoar nem um pouco baixo pelas costas o faziam mal...

Achava que podia perder a paciência e usar a varinha contra ele.  
Se ele pelo menos sumisse de sua frente...  
Se ele pelo menos parasse de falar seu nome...  
Se ele pelo menos morresse.

E quando naquela manhã Lupin lhe disse que finalmente era seguro e que poderia ir até a Toca ficar as duas últimas semanas das férias, achou que estava sonhando...

Seria maravilhoso.

Mesmo que fossem apenas duas semanas antes de encarar as paredes do colégio... sabendo que seria um ano difícil.


	4. Onde o vento vai sussurrar para mim

-04-

**let me stay / Me deixe ficar  
where the wind will whisper to me / Onde o vento vai sussurrar para mim  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story / Onde as gotas de chuva enquanto vão caindo contam uma história**

Estava ali naquela enorme casa divertida a cerca de duas semanas... eles eram todos muito engraçados...

Como a maioria das pessoas.

Gina talvez fosse a pessoa mais sensata, e principalmente, a mais amiga que já conhecera.

Ela falava coisas com tanta calma para os outros que Luna podia sentir que ela quase a entendia... isso era bom.

Porque não havia muitas pessoas que fizessem isso.

A mãe e o pai dela eram boas pessoas, um pouco preocupados demais com as coisas mais bobas, mas era assim com a maioria dos adultos... fora seu pai é claro.

Os dois irmãos gêmeos quando apareciam faziam muito barulho, mas ás vezes compensava e muito... porque era divertido.

Naquela casa muita coisa era divertida.

Como ele.  
Nunca fora de reparar... não desse jeito em um garoto, mas ele tinha algo de especial... algo que lhe chamara a atenção.

Talvez o jeito estranho dele andar, parecia ás vezes que ele tinha um pouco de vergonha de ser alto... tolo.

Pra quê ter receio de alcançar o céu?

E às vezes em que ele corava, e eram muitas, graças os irmãos, havia algo de especial nisso também.

Embora ele nunca a entendesse.

Rony sempre a fazia rir, e a olhava com aquela cara meio envergonhada e meio incomodada que a fazia rir mais.

E Gina ria também... embora Luna suspeitasse que não fossem pelos mesmos motivos que os seus.

Quando ela chegou as coisas mudaram um pouco, embora ela não fosse mais tão contrária ás suas idéias, ou educadamente como percebeu algumas vezes , evitou de contradizê-la, embora achasse isso uma tolice, porque não havia mal algum em não concordar com alguém... mas Hermione era uma garota estranha.

Meio esquisita às vezes... mas era uma boa pessoa.

Séria demais.

Mas boa.

Das andanças sob o sol e as idas até o riacho frio pode perceber que teria boas lembranças desse verão em particular.

Era o primeiro com tantos... amigos.

Então ele chegou.

E ele também era diferente dos outros... um pouco triste... ele tinha mesmo esse ar triste a sua volta.

Mesmo quando sorria e sorriu muito quando abraçou os amigos...

Até quando a abraçou.

Como Gina, ele parecia a entender um pouco, mas de modo diferente.

Muito diferente, ele parecia ter um modo de olhar e falar especial para cada um.

Nas caminhadas por vezes ele ficava mais atrás os olhando... como quem quer gravar a imagem na memória.

E Luna tinha a sensação também triste que era a imagem de quem parecia ter medo de não ver aquilo de novo.

E a noite quando deitavam na grama para ver as fadas e vaga-lumes disputando quem iluminava mais a noite que voltava a ser abafada...

Hermione insistia em falar o nome de cada estrela.

Rony fingia prestar atenção chegando mais perto... Gina ria e lhe cutucava e ás vezes ria também porque era engraçado o jeito dele.

Embora isso a fizese sentir algo estranho no peito... queria que ele chegasse perto dela e não da outra...

E por vezes, sempre olhando para o mesmo lugar Harry suspirava baixinho e fechava os olhos.

Triste.

Ele não dormia... percebeu isso porque as olheiras não diminuíam nunca, e algumas vezes quando ia para a cozinha atrás de um copo d'água o encontrava lá sentado olhando o nada, ele sorria, falava algo e subia...

Na verdade nunca prestou atenção no que ele falava, apenas no jeito quase doce que as palavras lhe chegavam ao ouvido...

De alguma forma por vezes ele lhe lembrava algo perdido.

Um dia no descampado em cima do morro em que os três voavam de vassoura, Luna nunca gostou muito de voar... Única coisa em comum com Hermione, sorriu sentada na grama com a outra os olhando voar.

Mas naquele dia o calor estranho mudou para um vento insistente...

Hermione se foi porque queria ler um livro... segundo ela era impossível fazer isso com aquele vento, Rony a seguiu, com Gina atrás o provocando para variar...

Mas Luna ficou... gostava do vento. Sempre gostara.

Era como se todos os espíritos do mundo cantassem ao mesmo tempo. Bonito.

Fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto escutando. Mal sentiu as primeiras gotas de chuva.

-Vamos Luna... está chovendo.- Harry disse ao seu lado.

O olhou... aqueles olhos verdes e as profundas olheiras, e ali viu claramente que apesar de chamá-la para ir... ele também não queria ir... não tinha vontade de andar.  
Mas Harry ainda não sabia o motivo.

-Me deixe ficar um pouco mais.- respondeu andando um pouco mais para o descampado sorrindo e com braços abertos.

E ele a ficou olhando, não insistiu... e quando percebeu aquele olhar que parecia capturar o momento Luna sentiu pena dele. Ele não tinha percebido que era preciso sentir também... e não só olhar. Porque ele estava esquecendo que sentir era viver... o puxou pelo braço.

-Vem escutar.- disse sorrindo.- escuta a chuva comigo.

Ficaram meia hora de braços abertos e mãos dadas escutando a chuva. E quando se deixaram cair no chão sob a benção das gotas frias e puras riram. Porque a chuva ria como muitas crianças... Como se contassem histórias infantis divertidas para o mundo inteiro.

E ele riu.

Nunca o tinha ouvido rir.  
Não desse jeito...


	5. Se precisa sair do mundo em que vive

-05-

**If you need to live the world you live in/ Se você precisa sair do mundo em que vive  
Lay your head down and stay a while / Deite a sua cabeça e fique assim um pouco**

Nos primeiros dias se sentiu em casa, e no meio da semana começou a sentir medo de ir embora da Toca porque sabia que ali era um dos lugares gostaria de ficar.

Para sempre.

Mesmo que fosse por um pedaço de egoísmo.

Ali era bem tratado... ali podia ir e vir sem nenhuma censura, ali, só ali podia fingir que era uma pessoa normal, com uma vida e família normais.

Mesmo que por breves momentos... mesmo que de mentira.

Mas eram momentos preciosos... gostava deles.

Queria guardá-los bem fundo no coração, enquanto pudesse ter esse prazer.

Queria lembrar das caminhadas ao riacho, com Gina correndo e espirrando água em todos...

Das noites cheias de vaga-lumes com Hermione desfiando o véu de estrelas para um Rony completamente abobalhado...

Rony conseguia ser lento... mais lento do que ele mesmo.

Acima de tudo queria guardar aquele dia de chuva...

Queria guardar a imagem de Luna de braços abertos sob a chuva.

Porque aquela menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis tinha um poder especial...

Maior do que qualquer magia.

Ela tinha pureza no coração... ela tinha bondade e um jeito especial de ver as coisas.

Era a única pessoa que sabia ver suas dores.

Ver e saber tratá-las com naturalidade... de um jeito que não fazia doer ainda mais...

Como quando se encontrara com ela no último dia de aula no ano anterior...

A companhia de Luna lhe acalmava e não conseguia definir porquê. Só que era bom.

E quando ela aparecia iluminada pela luz da noite no meio da cozinha dos Weasleys... sentia que podia finalmente dormir em paz.

De certo modo... era como se ela lhe desse permissão.

Dizia alguma desculpa boba... sorria e ia dormir, mesmo ás vezes tendo a impressão de que ela não o ouvia.

Não importava, porque sabia que ela lhe entendia.

Com o coração.

E... não tinha pesadelos... conseguia finalmente adormecer.

Com a imagem quase imaginária de Luna no meio da cozinha da Toca...

Etérea... iluminada, irreal... divina até.

E tão simples.

O mundo podia ser assim, simples e iluminado e se todos fossem sinceros, porque Luna o era, se todos fossem...

O mundo perderia a graça, porque talvez só ela tivesse permissão para ser assim...

E sabia que isso era algo que devia agradecer só por ter a chance de ver.

A magia oculta.

A magia oculta das coisas que movem as engrenagens do mundo.

E que descobriu nas lágrimas de Luna.

Finalmente na segunda-feira da última semana de férias Rony se declarou para Hermione sob o céu azul da tarde morna cheia de pequenas sementes fofas que usavam o vento para ir mais longe...

Não que estivesse espiando... na verdade estava cochilando no banco... e escutou algo passar correndo...

O cabelo loiro brilhava no sol... pelo caminho que ia ao riacho... ao olhar para o outro lado viu os amigos.

Nunca fora exatamente genial no que se tratava de relacionamentos... mas conseguia ver o óbvio.

Rony e Hermione eram um só naquele momento, abraçados, unidos num beijo que já devia ter acontecido a alguns anos...

E Luna fugira disso.

A gente só foge do que machuca, e entendia... afinal Luna tinha olhos que nunca escondiam nada...

E os olhos dela estiveram dirigidos a Rony todo aquele tempo.

Pena que Rony não percebera... e se percebesse provavelmente não haveria nada a ser feito.

As engrenagens do mundo são inexoráveis.

Tanto que seus passos em direção ao riacho foram efeito de algo que não podia explicar... mas foi pelo caminho até a beira de pedra onde a garota loira olhava as sementes que flutuavam na água...

Como plumas.

E ela estava com os pés agora descalços na água e o cabelo cheio das sementes... parecendo uma coroa branca de luz... e quando ela o olhou...

Era como se o rio nascesse de seu rosto... as lágrimas escorriam silenciosas sobre a face dela.

As pessoas sofrem, independentemente do quanto forem boas ou puras.

Esse é o fato do mundo.

E ao puxá-la deitar a cabeça em suas pernas... quando com a mão desembaraçou o cabelo mal cortado e muito fino...

Quando ela começou a cantar, enquanto sem perceber trançava aqueles fios dourados...

Quando ela riu do som da água.

Harry descobriu a magia oculta...

Não importa o quanto se sofre... e sim o quanto se dá para remediar o sofrimento de outro.

Mesmo que seja só um mero toque... um mero trançar de cabelo.

É o quanto nos importamos uns com os outros que move as engrenagens do mundo.


	6. Apesar de você poder não se lembrar

-06-

**Though you may not remember dreaming / Apesar de você poder não se lembrar do sonho  
Something waits for your to breath again / Algo espera por você para respirar de novo**

Nunca... nunca o olhara com a devida atenção porque olhava para outra coisa...

Achava que nunca cometeria esse erro.

Então pela primeira vez na vida se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

Por inteiro... não só o que ele parecia ser, não só o que diziam ele ser...

Não só o que ele mostrava ser.

Permitiu olhar o que ele escondia de seu ser.

O rapaz de olhos verdes.

Sabia que Harry lhe lembrava algo perdido e quando ele lentamente lhe fez deitar em seu colo e com as mãos leves de dedos longos trançou com a calma do mundo seus cabelos...

Soube exatamente que ele lhe lembrava...

Os sonhos perdidos...

Sua mãe.

Ele lhe lembrava sua mãe porque ele sabia da verdade...

Ele sabia escutar em silêncio...

Ele sabia ficar pacientemente esperando o momento em que a coisas se revelam...

Mesmo sem saber o que são essas coisas.

-Está anoitecendo Luna... esfriando, vamos?

A voz dele de longe poderia parecer um pouco seca, rude... mas nessas horas... ele podia, e sabia ser suave.

-A água está boa... morna...- disse se pondo de pé.

Puxando-o com um sorriso.

Enfiando os pés até os tornozelos na água morna.

-Está boa sim...- ele disse num sussurro.

E quando Gina apareceu a puxaram para água também... ficaram ali até a noite cair escura e os vaga-lumes e fadas piscaram com seus duplos no espelho d'água...

Voltando encharcados... recebendo literalmente uma bronca de Molly, a mãe de Rony era muito engraçada quando ficava brava... Rony e Hermione os esperavam na sala.

Jogando xadrez... Hermione os olhou com censura e Rony... bem ele não estava exatamente os olhando.

E subindo Gina puxou Luna para conversar...

E Harry ficou na cozinha...

De certa forma sozinho.

Há coisas que Gina não sabe... uma delas é mentir... outra é entender as coisas que doem...

Não que a caçula dos Weasleys seja insensível... talvez seja o contrário.

Não deixou de derramar novas lágrimas pelo irmão dela... dores de amor demoram a serem esquecidas...

E mesmo que Gina a consolasse... não entenderia.

Não precisava desse consolo, porque sua dor maior já tinha sido preenchida.

-Eu não preciso mais pensar nisso.- disse para Gina.

-Isso Luna, goles á frente!- Gina sorriu.- Você é bonita, inteligente, amiga... não faltará garoto que te queira!

Riu para Gina, isso não era importante... não mesmo, afinal sentia que não doía tanto porque Harry lhe tinha trançado os cabelos em silêncio, porque tinha ficado no rio quando queria.

Essas coisas valem mais que todo o amor perdido do mundo.

Essas eram as coisas que valiam a pena na vida.

Então deitou e adormeceu ao lado da amiga, o cabelo ainda trançado caindo para fora da cama, não ouviu Hermione entrar no quarto.

Não viu que ela estava triste... estava sonhando.

Não viu que ela as olhou longamente e sentada na cama falou algo baixo.

Algo como: mamãe...

Talvez porque ela visse a magia verdadeira pela primeira vez...

Quando amanheceu e tomaram rumo do pomar Gina finalmente perguntou desentocando uma fadinha de uma árvore oca.

-Onde dormem os vaga-lumes Hermione?

A garota as olhou e corou um pouco.

-Na... não... não sei Gina. Nas árvores como as fadas, acho.

-Eu nunca vi a diferença.- disse Gina.

-Eles não vivem muito... os vaga-lumes.- disse Harry soltando alguns pêssegos na cesta.-Creio que não dormem... não tem tempo.

Hermione o olhou, ele sorriu.

-Iguais as borboletas.- ele voltou a subir na árvore junto com Rony, mas se virou e disse.- Morrem em alguns dias depois de ficarem adultos e botarem os ovos...

-Vaga-lumes são pássaros?- perguntou Gina.

Hermione riu. Luna olhou os dois rapazes pegando pêssegos maduros... e encheu os pulmões com o ar perfumado abrindo os braços preguiçosamente.

-Pra onde vão os vaga-lumes antes de morrer?


	7. Nos meus campos de flores de papel

-07-

**In my field of paper flowers / Nos meus campos de flores de papel  
and candy clouds of lullaby/ E nuvens doces de canções de ninar**

-Pra onde vão os vaga-lumes antes de morrer?

Engraçado pensou Hermione, de que interessa afinal? Vaga-lumes saem dos ovos, vivem como larvas...

-Cerca de quinze anos se me lembro... - dissera Harry.

Sim, larvas inúteis, não inúteis, mas com certeza que não chamam atenção, então se transformam em vaga-lumes, que só chamam atenção porque brilham.

-Para chamar a atenção de um parceiro.- disse olhando o sorriso torto de Harry.- por cerca de duas semanas no máximo...

E por que afinal ele sabia disso?

-Tinha num livro da escola... tive que copiar isso nove vezes porque as meias da professora ficaram listradas quando... deixa pra lá.- ele disse indo para a porta da cozinha.- Eles já estão aqui fora.

O incrível era ver três bruxos nunca terem notado a diferença entre fadas e vaga-lumes...

Fadas voam em grupos e nunca param de brilhar...

-Fadas são coloridas não?- disse Rony em seu ouvido.- e um pouco tontas...

Sorriu... encostando a cabeça no ombro de Rony.

Vaga-lumes quase sempre estão sozinhos... muito sozinhos em sua procura, pensou Harry deitado na grama, olhando Gina e Luna com potes na mão coletando tanto fadas quanto vaga-lumes... só pra ver bem a diferença...

E só para incomodá-los.

Pobres criaturas...

Luna deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e olhou com desgosto o primeiro pote...

O grupo de fadas batiam no vidro, apagadas e muito irritadas, claro, estavam presas, elas queriam sair e Hermione as alertara que provavelmente quando as soltassem pela manhã elas iriam persegui-las para morde-las.

Mesmo não sendo fadas-mordentes...

Do outro lado, observou se virando na cama, o outro pote iluminava o quarto… os vaga-lumes ainda se batiam no vidro e seguiam no seu pisca-pisca luminoso… sem protestar, apenas tentando valentemente encontrar uma saída.

Adormeceu levemente… um sono com campos floridos e sua mãe com aquela veste verde esvoaçante e colar de enormes vidrilhos vermelhos e amarelos…

Acordou com um gemido, boca seca, sempre esquecia de tomar água… e vendo os vaga-lumes ainda brilhando, as fadas estavam todas encorujadas umas nas outras dormindo… pegou o pote dos vagalumes para iluminar seu caminho, pretendendo soltá-los lá embaixo pela janela, pobrezinhos…

E talvez Harry, que estaria lá embaixo lhe trançasse os cabelos de novo se pedisse ou com certeza a mostrasse como os vaga-lumes faziam aquele estalo engraçado que ele disse que alguns faziam…

Estalos como os da escada que descia até a cozinha.

Achou que ele não estava lá… não estava sentado à mesa como sempre…

Mas estava de pé encostado na parede, rosto colado na janela que estava embaçada com sua respiração…

O silêncio era pesado como a respiração dele.

-Harry?

-Ah…- ele a olhou ainda encostado na parede, apenas virou o rosto para vê-la, um sorriso fraco nos lábios.- Oi Luna… sem sono.

-Água.- disse indo para a pia, mas sem deixar de olha-lo, ele só virar o rosto de novo para vê-la.

-Lanterna de vaga-lumes?

Encostou-se na pia com o copo de água na mão, o olhou… deixou o copo na pia e pegou o pote iluminado.

Verde vivo… como os olhos dele.

Andou até o lado dele e disse.

-Vou soltar… ainda tem noite para namorarem…

-É verdade…- ele disse levantando a mão muito devagar para o trinco da janela.- É muita noite ainda…

Harry não abriu a janela entretanto… só deu um passo para trás caindo sentado, olhar triste… ajoelhou a lado dele.

-Está tudo bem.- ele disse baixinho.- É sempre assim…

Luna o abraçou, puxando-o para seu colo, tão frio… tão branco…

-Solte-os Luna… deixa eles irem.- Harry disse empurrando o pote para o lado dela com a ponta dos dedos longos...

O deixou sentado no chão e abriu a janela, uma brisa morna a aqueceu… Harry fechou os olhos quando o ar entrou arrepiando ainda mais os cabelos negros...

-Tem cheiro de chuva.- Harry disse ainda baixinho.

-Tem.- Luna sentou-se no chão ao lado dele, não tocou no pote, o puxou de novo.

E ele encostou a testa gelada e úmida contra seu pescoço com um gemido baixo e dolorido...

E então percebeu que bem devagar ele desatarraxou a tampa do pote e soltou os vaga-lumes... que rebrilharam por toda a cozinha, alguns perdidos antes de encontrar a janela e a brisa que os convidava á liberdade... sorriu, assim como ele sorriu.

E sorrindo ficou ali abraçada a ele... com uma das mãos afagando leve a cabeça dele, dedos nos cabelos negros, macios e grossos.

E cantou uma canção de ninar sem perceber... até o pote escorregar da mão adormecida... encostou-se na perna da mesa e ficou ali... velando o sono angustiado dele como se pudesse afastar os pesadelos... só com o desejo.

Ele abriu os olhos quando os primeiros raios de luz invadiam a cozinha e se levantou.

-Luna... Luna! Ah... você dormiu de mal jeito!- ele disse a olhando pesaroso.

Mas Luna olhava a janela com um sorriso... lá fora as nuvens tinham tons de rosa e laranja.

Como enormes algodões-doces.

-Luna...

O olhou.

-Obrigado.

E os primeiros sons da casa fizeram ambos se levantarem... e voltarem para os quartos.

E serem os últimos a levantarem no penúltimo dia de férias.


	8. Eu menti a mim mesmo por horas

-08-

**I lie inside myself for hours / Eu menti a mim mesmo por horas  
and watch my purple sky fly over me / E vi o meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim**

Algo de triste ocorreu entre eles depois do café Gina comentou... Rony e Hermione andavam com Harry o tempo todo... como se ele fosse desaparecer de repente... era algo que pairava no ar...

E a umidade do ar tornou o dia pesado e sufocante, lento e arrastado, assim como arrumar as coisas, no outro dia iriam para Hogwarts... recebeu uma carta de seu pai aconselhando-a a ficar atenta e seguir todas as recomendações dizendo que se tivesse tempo iria até a estação lhe dar um abraço.

Riu ao ver Gina experimentando seus brincos vermelhos, grandes, eram de sua mãe e gostava deles... mas ia deixar Gina usá-los... ficava muito legal , como se fossem uma extensão dos cabelos dela.

O almoço foi familiar e um pouco silencioso, e mais tarde foram andar sob o ar abafado, vendo o gato de cara achatada caçando alguns Gnomos... mais pela diversão que outra coisa... andando devagar...

Provavelmente não perceberam quando entraram no pinheiral além do pomar, cada um andando um pouco distante dos outros, perdidos em pensamentos e lembranças...

Nostalgia de fim de férias.

Havia cheiro de chuva e resina no ar... promessa de verão curto.

Os invernos estavam se alongando... ou talvez fosse impressão...

-Vamos voltar para o chá!- Rony gritou mais ao longe...

Ainda divisou entre as árvores ele e Hermione andando abraçados e Gina mais longe, quase do outro lado arrastava um galho...

Um suspiro veio mais atrás... e ele apareceu olhando o chão, especialmente para as árvores.  
E lhe sorriu ao vê-la parada. cutucou a palha seca de pinheiro no chão e fez um gesto para que olhasse.

E Luna olhou...

Haviam muitos no chão... tão triste.

-Eles morrem depois que encontram companhia... os vaga-lumes. É pra cá que eles vem para morrer... no meio das árvores.

-Nisso eles são diferentes das fadas... não é?

E Harry a olhou e voltou a andar, parando ao lado dela.

-É... fadas vivem muito. Vaga-lumes pouco.

-Mas os dois vivem quase o mesmo tempo.-disse ao lembrar que viviam pouco mais que quinze anos.

-Mas de jeitos diferentes.- ele disse.- De jeitos diferentes...- e olhou o céu.

Estava nublado, o céu estava meio que roxo Luna percebeu.

E ele estava ali olhando o céu... os olhos dele estavam marejados, de uma dor oculta.

Que não permitia lágrimas... abraçou-o... e depois se olharam um pouco, sorriu e soltou-o.

-Chá.- disse indo.

-Luna...

Se virou para olhá-lo... ele sorriu.

-Você é uma fada...- ele disse.

E doeu... Luna não soube porquê, mas foi uma dor boa... no peito... voltou e o abraçou com mais força ainda...

-Não seja um vaga-lume Harry... não seja...

E deixou um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu correndo no vento...

Harry apenas via a cascata dourada pelas árvores, se afastando... num correr livre...

Uma fada... e desejou não ser um vaga-lume...

Eles morrem depois que encontram seu par...

E ficou lá no meio dos pinheiros, sob o céu nublado...

No túmulo dos vaga-lumes.

Mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.


	9. Música tema

**Música tema:**  
**Imaginary/ Imaginário (-Evanescence-)**

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming / Engolindo no som do meu grito  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights / Não pode cessar o medo das noites silenciosas  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming/ Ah, quanto eu alongo pelo profundo sonho dormente  
the goddess of imaginary light / A deusa da luz imaginária  
In my field of paper flowers / Nos meus campos de flores de papel  
and candy clouds of lullaby/ E nuvens doces de canções de ninar  
I lie inside myself for hours / Eu menti a mim mesmo por horas  
and watch my purple sky fly over me / E vi o meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim

I linger in the doorway / Eu demorei na passagem da porta  
of alarm clock screaming / O alarme do relógio gritando  
monsters calling my name / monstros chamando o meu nome

let me stay / Me deixe ficar  
where the wind will whisper to me / Onde o vento vai sussurrar para mim  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story / Onde as gotas de chuva enquanto vão caindo contam uma história

If you need to live the world you live in/Se você precisa de sair do mundo em que você vive  
Lay your head down and stay a while / Deite a sua cabeça e fique assim um pouco  
Though you may not remember dreaming / Apesar de você poder não se lembrar do sonho  
Something waits for your to breath again / Algo espera por você para respirar de novo

In my field of paper flowers / Nos meus campos de flores de papel  
and candy clouds of lullaby/ E nuvens doces de canções de ninar  
i lie inside myself for hours / Eu menti a mim mesmo por horas  
and watch my purple sky fly over me / E vi o meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim

I lie inside myself for hours / Eu menti a mim mesmo por horas  
and watch my purple sky fly over me / E vi o meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim


	10. Palavras finais

_**Palavras finais**_

Vocês já assistiram "the Grave of fireflyes"?

Um animê sobre a segunda guerra? Assistam, parece nada a ver mas o tema é o mesmo... não se enganem o tema dessa fic não é o amor... **é a morte.**  
Tudo que foi escrito sobre os vagalumes tem base em pesquisa...

Os vagalumes podem ou não representar o Harry...

Rony e Hermione podem ter brigado um pouco ou não...  
Harry e Luna podem ou não ficar juntos é escolha de vocês...

Mas gosto de imaginar... só um pouco, que Harry poderia durar ao menos mais uma estação... e que ele tinha um verdadeiro motivo para sorrir...

Ou não... não mando na cabeça de vocês... como naquela outra música do Evanescence: (Taking over me.)

**But who can decide what they dream?/Mas quem pode decidir o que eles sonham? and dream I do.../E eu sonho **

Ps: a maioria dos bioluminescentes (criaturas que tem esse tipo de luz) são de luz verde fosforecente... é sempre verde já perceberam?(mas podem existir as azuladas e laranjadas.)

(Essas observações em seguida são gratuítas e desnecessárias...)

_Eu amo a camisola de Luna com o pufoso bordado... _

_Só Hermione reclamaria que o vento não a deixaria ler..._

_E Gina com os brincos de beterrada deve ser o must! _

_Rony sempre parecerá sonso perto de Hermione, é o amor...  
_

_E não sei porque me veio a mente uma das minhas fics onde Draco chuta uma pedra e acerta uma fada... e Harry fica indignado com a morte a pobrezinha... e ainda me lembro daquela cena do filme Labirinto onde o duende mata fadas com um daqueles borrifadores antigos e a moça pega uma com pena...  
_

_E ela a morde...  
_

_eram fadas mordentes.  
_

_Sei que não tem nada a ver... mas coisa de autora escrevendo na madrugada..._

(não sei porque escrevi isso sinceramente... mas resolvi deixar... a diversão é de vocês...)

_**Observações da edição 2008:**_

Nada foi mudado ou adicionado nessa reedição da fic com exceção desse comentário... depois de ler de novo posso afirmar que algumas fics minhas tiveram grandes cargas poéticas, essa é uma delas, ou especialmente essa, foi escrita para passar a sensação de morte e sempre me tocou muito... é um presente pra aqueles que adoram minhas brincadeiras com palavras e seus significados, agradeço muito a todos que comentaram essa fic antes dela ser posta aqui e mais ainda os que vão comentá-la.


End file.
